Elibean Nights
by Nintendosforce
Summary: Floyd Phoenix was once the son of one of a scientist working for the government. But one day, and experiment went wrong and Floyd was sent to the world of Elibe. But not before he was transported into the world of the Dragons. Despite the odd transformation while he was brought to the Dragon world, how can he survive? Ninian/Tact/Lyn Fans choose.


As a kid, my entire life I have heard folklore. About dragons, sorcerers, swordsman and tribe of ancient areas. Hell, I've heard and read stories where an everyday human wound up in such an environment forced to adjust to such a massive change in their life. It was always fake, stories I never would have believed. But one day, due to an accident, I found out that such worlds are real when I went on an adventure of my own. My journey through Elibe is the kind of story that you would have to experience firsthand to believe.

My name is Floyd Phoenix, an average American boy with an above average level of intelligence, but nothing I would deem special. People would tell me I was destined to do something great, but never once did I truly believe they were right. My father was named Elijah Phoenix. He was one of the greatest scientists in the world that worked for the US government. Due to his various jobs we never stayed in the same place long. Our home was never truly our home for it was only a matter of when we were going to move. My father always wanted me to follow in his footsteps and one day, he wished for me to see his work personally. After some talking to his boss, I was allowed to enter his workplace on December 21st 2012 coincidentally; this experiment was rumored to be connected to the 2012 end of the world theory. This is where my story begins.

Me and my father had just walked into a secret area located in the Pentagon where the experiments were taking place. I was not sure of the experiment, but it was supposed to be some inter-dimensional portal. This was utilized because the government began thinking access to mythical characters and creatures could be useful for wars. However, in retrospect, I thought it was an idiotic plan that would never work. You could not travel to a foreign world, the only chance that it could work is if these 'mythical worlds' existed in parallel. Whoever thought of this idea was an idiot, and was clearly watching too many science fiction movies. Even if it did work, there is no guarantee that the results would be stable. A man walked over to my father and I and the man merely gave my father a salute and smiled.

"Mr Phoenix! It's good to see you again!" The man stated happily. My father merely gave a slight grin before holding out his hand for a handshake. This man took no time to take my father's hand as they shook each other's hands giving a smile before the man's head turned to me.

"Ah, Mr Phoenix. I assume this is your son Floyd." My father merely nodded placing his hand on my head as he pat my head like I was seven. I was fourteen and almost as tall as he was. The fact that he did this irritated me a bit, but I always sucked it up.

"Dad, when are we going to see the portal anyways?" I asked somewhat interested, but at the same time, I was a bit worried about the whole thing. Because to me, it seemed very likely that if their experiment was a success, something was going to happen. I was not sure if it would be good or bad, but part of me hoped for a failure. My father merely gave a grin before he pat my back. He began walking to the portal room as his hand was on my back forcing me to follow.

After about three minutes of walking we arrived in a large room. Wires and machines were all over the place the room was painted white and in the center of the room as a large arc standing at about fifty feet high. I wondered why they made the portal so high, but I doubt even they knew, so I kept the thought to myself. My father smiled as his free hand lifted into the air pointing at the arc.

"Floyd. That is it! The portal you've asked so much about!" My father chimed before giving a hefty laugh. I merely glanced at my father and smiled a bit despite my true feelings. Should I be excited about this whole thing? Or should I be outside with those protesters? Honestly, this portal business was frightening to me, but I was only a fourteen year old boy. What on Earth could I possibly do against the entire United States government?

"Maybe you should take a note or two son. Because this might interest you more than you originally thought!" My father stated happily. He always was the optimistic type of person. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I shared his optimism about this. I nodded and smiled weakly before withdrawing a notepad from my backpack. My father walked over to the man at the monitors on the catwalk overlooking to portal.

"Floyd. This is the control panel to the portal. With this, we can check the portal's stability. There is nothing about this portal we cannot find out as long as we have this!" My father gave another laugh. Does it tell you how stupid this whole concept is? I thought to myself, but I did have the urge to say it. My father turned to the man operating the monitors and control panel.

"Jonathan! How is the portal's stability?" My father asked as the man Jonathan began pressing a few buttons. For a moment it was silent before he sighed.

"The portal is behaving strangely sir. I mean, it's like there is something else controlling the portal from the other side." The man apparently named Jonathan replied. I merely arched an eyebrow at his comment. Someone couldn't control the portal from the 'other side' because no other side exists right? These thoughts sunk deep into my head before I sighed. Maybe these worlds do exist in parallel, but I doubt it.

"Hm….Well, that certainly is strange. Is there any word on why the portal is acting like that?" My father asked curiously. Jonathan merely shook his head as he began pressing a few more buttons.

"I don't know, but this isn't normal sir. I can tell you that much!" Jonathan stated as I sat there silently. I myself was unable to think of what was going on with the portal. All I know is, if it's really as unstable as my father and his partner were saying, it wasn't a good sign. My father sighed as he pressed his forehead with his index finger and thumb.

"Okay Jonathan. You, Alec and Chris can take a break and explore the lab. Take my son Floyd. I trust you to give him a tour of the work place." My father stated. Jonathan nodded before standing up and turning to my father.

"What about the portals control panel? Who will handle that?" Jonathan asked and my father sighed as he sat where Jonathan sat. He quickly examined the panel and smiled a bit.

"You said something that caught my attention. It was as if something on the other side was controlling the portal. That means we're close to completing it! Take a break. I'll work on the portal with the others!" My father chimed happily as Jonathan placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I looked back at him and sighed a bit as two more scientists walked to us and began walking.

"So, you're the prodigy son of Mr Phoenix?" Alec asked with a smile. I was confused by his choice of words and opened my mouth to ask something.

"Prodigy? Who on Earth told you I was a prodigy?" I asked before Chris looked at me giving a grin. I was really confused by why they were calling me a prodigy and such.

"Your father says you're a genius. He said you're already a senior in High school. You skipped 3rd, 5th and 7th grade according to your father. He also says you took all honors classes in High school always getting no less than a 93." Alec told me and I merely sighed in response. My father wasn't lying at all. I was a fourteen year old already in his last year of High school, but I hated being deemed a prodigy.

"So what? I'm not a prodigy. I'm just another human being like you three." I would tell them with a sigh. They were about to say something before they heard a woman screaming from the laboratory. A lot of noise was going on before Alec, Christopher and Jonathan rushed back go the lab. They told me to stay, but I didn't listen. I rushed back to the lab and when I saw what was there, I was surprised. A red dragon no less than thirty feet tall was terrorizing the lab and breathing fire destroying everything.

"Oh…..Oh shit…." I whispered as I quickly began thinking to myself. I would immediately remember my father before rushing up the stairs to the catwalk the control panel was on. He was taking cover as he began waiting for a chance to escape or put down the dragon. My father winced a bit before looking at me.

"Floyd! My son! Get out of here now!" My father demanded as I shook my head in response.

"No way dad! Not without you!" I replied before he turned and shook his head. He began thinking as did I. Before I came up with one way to fight the dragon and send it back to whence it came.

"Dad, get off the catwalk now! I have a plan." I sighed thinking to myself withdrawing a switchblade from my pocket. My father looked at me and then my switchblade.

"What do you plan to do Floyd?" My father asked. I merely looked at him and looked to the dragon. I looked back to my father and gave a smile. Truth was, this plan I had in mind scared the hell out of me. The only reason I wanted to do this was to protect everyone. I looked at the catwalk seeing the angles and trajectory. If my math was correct, I'd be able to use the catwalk for one hit against the dragon.

"Dad, just trust me." My father nodded, but he was clearly hesitant.

"Floyd. Don't you dare die! Do you hear me?" My father stated before rushing down and off the catwalk. He didn't let me answer, but at this point my plan was simple. I quickly rushed to one of the ropes holding up the cat walk in its position. I quickly pulled back my left hand, the one with the switchblade, and with one swift slash, the rope was cut. The catwalk immediately reacted the way I planned. The catwalk quickly shifted and swung in the air before the catwalk slammed into the dragons skull as the dragon let out a screech upon the impact.

Once the catwalk hit the dragon, my body flew off the catwalk like a ragdoll as I landed on the dragons back. The dragon screeched loudly as it shot fire where the catwalk once was. The impact with the panel also activated to portals detonation sequence. The portal began sucking in everything close by with tremendous force. Even the dragon had difficulty holding on. At this point everyone but my father had left.

"Floyd! Get off that beast and run!" My father demanded. Due to the dragon's size, my father wasn't being pulled in as strongly. He was holding firmly onto a steel chain he wrapped around his wrist. He held out his hand to take my own, but I knew how this would end. At this point, I was climbing up the dragon struggling to hold on. At this point, it was determination to protect my father that kept me going. I finally reached the head and wrapped my legs firmly around the dragons head.

"Dad…Tell mom and my sister…That I love them very much…." At this point I was at my limit. I lifted my switchblade with both hands before slamming it into the dragons eye and it let out one loud shriek. The portal was pulling me even harder than before. I was holding onto my switch blade at this point. The dragon began gliding at a fast speed back into the portal.

"Floyd!" My father screamed before it was over for me. I couldn't hold my grip any longer before my hands released the handle of the blade as I flew back. The dragon's tail was up and my body slammed into the tail. The force nearly knocked me unconscious. I was barely conscious and it felt as though most of my bones were crushed. The portal reached the last five seconds as it called out. At three the dragon went through the portal as we both sank into the portal.

"Is….Is this what death feels like?" I whispered to myself as my eyes closed at the moment of the explosion. At that point, it all went black.


End file.
